


Beloved

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Cullen being Cullen. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I was feeling fluffy and listening to Beyonce's "XO" will do that to you, which is what prompted me to write this one-shot. So here. *posts and runs*

If anyone had told Cullen Rutherford he’d be penning a letter to Bann Trevelyan in a formal request for his blessing a year ago, he would have laughed and told them they were ridiculous. He had met Hadiza and saw her as just a mage who had been lucky enough to survive the Conclave. In the year since the Inquisition’s rebirth and her subsequent deeds, he had come to know her as a singularly determined woman with a keen sense of honor and duty. Had anyone asked him what he thought of her now, he might have stumbled over his words searching for the right way to describe her. She was beautiful, vibrant, he might have said; she was full of laughter and light and love. Cullen never would have dreamed that he’d find solace and safety in the arms of a mage, but that was where he found the best night’s sleep, when she soothed his headaches with enchanted frost, massaging his scalp until he relaxed. He penned the letter to Bann Trevelyan nervously, but he knew what this would mean to Hadiza after she had finally sought to reconcile with her father.

Idly, he toyed with the dark blue velvet box on his desk. The ring was a simple one, but made of gold. He’d gone through great pains to ensure the engraving was accurate, as it held a single word, but it betokened everything Hadiza had come to mean to him this past year.

 _Beloved_.

There was a light squawk from his window as the raven—Snowflake—came bearing a response from the Free Marches. Cullen was eager to see the Bann’s response as he’d sent the request some weeks ago. If all went well, he’d be swallowing his pride and on bended knee by the evening.

 

_Ser Rutherford,_

_I must say when I received your letter I had not quite expected it to consist of such glowing terms. From what I have gathered you were—and remain still—an honorable man. You served the Templar Order with unswerving loyalty and faith, and you serve the Inquisition with no less than the same. I expected no less but still, it bears mentioning that these are the qualities I would hope to see in any man vying for my daughter’s hand. If your heart is true, and I have no reason to believe it is not, then you have my blessing. I can think of no finer man at my daughter’s side, who has served her mission faithfully and loyally._

_But faith and loyalty are not all that is required. I expect you to protect her, to cherish and love her. A year under the aegis of the Inquisition against such a threat as the Breach can bond two people as sure as any magic, but I implore you to consider carefully. As a Trevelyan, I can say that she is precious to the family for her status both as the Inquisitor, and my next heir, but as a father, she is still my darling girl and I only ask that you treat her with the reverence, respect, and adoration that she deserves. That is to say: all of it._

_You have my blessing. Maker guide your heart and hers._

_\--Bann Trevelyan_

Cullen folded the letter, chuckling to himself as a smile spread on his face. So her had the Bann’s blessing. So be it. He would ask her.

 

            When Josephine opted to throw a party in the Inquisitor’s honor after Corypheus’ defeat, Cullen was somewhat dismayed. He had expected a fete, of course, but he thought of how much he wanted Hadiza’s attention for himself. He wanted to spirit her away to the privacy of the bedchamber and revel in the fact that she had survived impossible odds. He wanted to kiss her forehead, her nose, her lips, to remind himself that the woman standing amidst the nobles, laughing and accepting their accolades with graciousness, was real.

            She made her rounds, speaking to each of her companions, and he watched her, smiling fondly as she leaned over so Iron Bull could whisper something to her. Hadiza clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, leaning on the Qunari for support as her shoulders shook. Cullen wondered what had tickled her so. Then there was the exchange between her and her sister. Aja Trevelyan was tall and statuesque, much like Hadiza, and taken together the resemblance was uncanny, save Aja’s nose was a lot more crooked from frequent breaks, and she wore her hair in a shaved Mohawk of thin, well-kempt dreadlocks. She was seated next to Blackwall, intimately close and she and Hadiza shared words, smiling knowingly and fondly at one another. Cullen remembered Aja’s tumultuous arrival at Skyhold, and he smiled to. The sky had not been the only thing healed during this endeavor.

            “Are you going to ask her tonight, Curly?” Varric asked, startling Cullen as he watched Hadiza fondly engage in the kiss of greeting with a young Orlesian noblewoman she had taken under her protection during the chaos. Hadiza’s proficiency in the Game had increased, and despite some of the nobles’ insistence that she wear a mask, Hadiza had refused. She’d play, but she’d play on her own terms.

            “What do you mean?” He asked the dwarf and Varric laughed.

            “C’mon Curly, you’ve been watching her like a lovesick puppy waiting for a pat on the head all night, and whatever’s in your pocket can’t possibly be anything than what I think it is. So, are you asking her tonight or not?” Varric looked at him pointedly and Cullen couldn’t help but notice that there was something about the dwarf that invited one to share their thoughts with him. It was mayhap the openness of his face, the timbre of his voice, the ease of his smile. He recalled having to clean up quite a few messes in Kirkwall after he and Hawke engaged in innumerable shenanigans. It occurred to him that Varric had not been aught but a friend to him, even when he was at his worst.

            “Yes,” He said softly, “that was my plan, at least, if I could pry these power-grabbing nobles from her for a moment.” Varric grinned.

            “That all? Well then, for a price, I could help with that.”

            “Varric.” Cullen’s voice held a warning growl.

            “Hey, Curly, I’m just offering to speed things along. You’ll have your moment, don’t worry.”

            “And have you swindle me out of my coin in the process? I’d rather wait.” Cullen crossed his arms looking decidedly set on doing just that. Varric shrugged, laughing.

            “Suit yourself. The local flora will be growing out of your ears before long if you do things your way, but I can respect a patient man.” The dwarf walked off, joining Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Aja at one of the long feast tables.

            He searched the crowd again, and saw Hadiza heading to the door leading to her private chambers. He followed.

            “Inquis—“ He began and she turned, brows raised in surprise. He corrected himself, smiling gently.

            “Hadiza,” He breathed, relishing the feel of her name rolling out of his mouth. Rarely did he get to shirk her title, but they were out of earshot of most of the gossip mill. For once, Cullen did not care overly much who saw. Everyone in Skyhold knew by now.

            “Am I dreaming or do we finally have a moment to breathe?” He asked, shutting his eyes. Hadiza chuckled, clasping her hands behind her back and smirking at him.

            “We have a moment.” She said cryptically; almost playfully. Cullen swallowed, but at her expression he gave a helpless laugh.

            “Something on your mind, love?” She asked him affectionately and Cullen almost asked her right then and there. As it turned out, a lot was on his mind. With the world saved, he was free to think about what he wished, but now all that crowded his thoughts was her damnable smile and her throaty laugh.

            “Everything.” He decided. Hadiza’s grin was wide and mischievous, and she backed away, beckoning for him to follow her into her inner sanctum.

            It was perhaps many hours later when the two of them lay in one another’s arms that Cullen remembered why he’d gone after her to begin with.

            “I received a letter from my father,” She murmured, her head resting on his chest where she could listen to his heartbeat, steady and strong, his chest rising and falling. Cullen traced unseen sigils along her satiny skin with his fingertips, capturing her hand in his to bring it to his lips while they spoke.

            “Oh?” He murmured, kissing the soft pads of her fingertips, tracing his lips over her palm, then over to her knuckles. Hadiza smiled, heavy-lidded and languorous, her form limp from pleasure.

            “Oh yes. He seemed…different. Eager, almost. I daresay he was expecting me to bring him some exciting news.” Cullen tried not to let his heart race, and focused instead on the elegant shape of her hand.

            “That so?” He asked casually. Hadiza sat up, opting to look him in the face. He paused, regarding her calmly, with a crooked smile. She pursed her lips.

            “What do you know?” She asked him. Cullen’s brows rose.

            “Me? Why I know a few things. I know how you like your tea. I know your favorite food is—ow!” Hadiza slapped his chest.

            “You know what I mean. You and my father are planning something and you’re not telling me.” Hadiza pouted. Cullen hated to admit it, but she was absolutely adorable when she pouted, silver eyes bright from previous exertions, her lower lip quivering. He grinned at her.

            “We are not planning anything, love. I wrote to him some weeks gone by, and he responded.” Hadiza blinked, her pout fading immediately.

            “What could you two possibly be discussing?” She asked him. Cullen chuckled.

            “As it so happens, your father had questions regarding the Order. He is of a mind that once-a-Templar-always-a-Templar. I had to convince him to direct his inquiries to Knight-Commander Barris. Although…” He gently eased Hadiza from him, rolling from the warmth of their bed to retrieve his cloak, which was hanging neatly over the back of one of the chairs by the fire. He retrieved the desired object and turned to find Hadiza watching him with open lasciviousness. He blinked. She bit her lip.

            “You are utterly incorrigible, Hadiza. Maker only knows how I’ll survive the night with your appetite.” Cullen teased and returned to bed. Hadiza waited for him to settle and then crawled back into the space at his side.

            He hoped there were many more nights like this one.

            “I wrote to your father, Hadiza, to ask his blessing in a certain matter. His response surprised me.” Hadiza looked puzzled. Cullen did not tear his gaze from her face.

            “We have been through a lot this past year, and you most of all. In the beginning, when first I kissed you on the battlements, you asked me if I could ever come to care for a mage. At the time, I was still trying to reconcile all that had come before, with all that was. In truth, I did not know.” Cullen paused, gripping the velvet box tighter by his side. She hadn’t seen it yet.

            “You have shown me, through not only your actions but through others, that my views of mages were…not worthy of me, and certainly not worthy of the Order I once served. I would give anything to take back some of the awful things I said, but you…you’re more than just your magic, Hadiza. You have been a guiding light for so many, and while I thought myself capable of facing my own troubles alone, somehow your light guided me as well.” Hadiza’s brows were knit, and her expression attentive. She said nothing. Cullen sat up and she did at well, watching him.

            “You are one of the most amazing, strong, most beautiful women I have ever come across. I could go on for days about all the things I love about you. Your laughter…Maker’s breath I loved it from the first moment we spoke and could listen to it till the end of my days. The way your eyes light up when you get good news. Your compassion; you showed mercy where most of us would have not. Your smile. Everything about you I found myself falling in love with and now…” He revealed the box, opening it to show her what was inside. Hadiza’s hand went to her mouth and she trembled, eyes wide.

            “Hadiza Trevelyan; light of the world and love of my life…” Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked, making a small noise in her throat.

            “…I would be honored if you would allow me the honor of walking by your side not as your Commander or lover, but as your husband. There is no one I would rather spend my life with.”

            He did not expect Hadiza to burst into tears, but she did.

            “Maker’s breath, Hadiza!” He cried, worried as she sobbed. “I didn’t…heavens are you alright?” She nodded and made a high-pitched whine in her throat.

            “I’m sorry…” She said, “…it’s just…I didn’t think you’d ever ask…oh Maker! Cullen!” She dashed the tears from her eyes and bit her lip. Cullen wasn’t sure whether to hold her or let her get it out.

            “Yes.” She said at last, the tears no longer warbling her voice. “Yes.”

            Cullen felt his heart leap into his throat, but he had no time to fret as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, the gold gleaming against her brown skin like a ring of light, the engraving dark and elegant along the curves. It was beautiful, like her.

            “Yes.” She said again and threw her arms around him, kissing him all over his face. His laughter twined with hers. She kept saying it: _yes_.

            And he’d never been more happy to hear it from her.


End file.
